RED END
by LAurore
Summary: Un face à face angoissant entre Patrick Jane et John le Rouge/Red John...


_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_C'est mon premier One-shot sur la série "The Mentalist" ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

* * *

**RED END**

Isolé en pleine campagne californienne, un vieux corps de ferme était encerclé par les tireurs d'élites. Armés jusqu'aux dents, les hommes de l'unité spéciale avançaient prudemment vers la bâtisse. A leurs côtés, les agents Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho, l'arme au poing également, échangèrent un regard inquiet.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'atmosphère était pesante. John le Rouge retenait Lisbon, un couteau sous la gorge. La peur se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sa vie pouvait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. Là, dans cette ferme, devant Jane qui leur faisait face, aussi terrifié qu'elle. Tous deux savaient ce dont John le Rouge était capable. Il le leur avait prouvé tant de fois… La sueur perlait le long de ses tempes. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle tentait de la contrôler mais avait bien du mal. Elle était entre les mains d'un psychopathe, qui avait tranché bien plus d'une gorge avant elle… Lisbon ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà tuée…

Jane se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les mains en l'air. En face de lui, John le Rouge affichait un sourire sadique. Il savourait la situation. Jane était à ses pieds. Enfin, il avait découvert son identité, lui qui l'avait injustement insulté de petit homme hideux, tourmenté, seul et triste devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle. A tel point qu'il avait décidé de donner une bonne leçon au pseudo-médium.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Jane refusait de s'écraser devant ce monstre. Il s'était promis qu'il l'attraperait, et il l'attraperait.

— Laissez-la partir, demanda-t-il d'un ton pas aussi assuré que d'habitude. C'est moi que vous voulez…

Jane avança doucement. John le Rouge appuya alors plus intensément la lame du couteau sur la gorge de Lisbon, qui commençait à suffoquer.

— Un pas de plus et je la tue ! prévint-il. Ce serait dommage que tu aies en plus de ta femme et ta fille, la mort de l'agent Lisbon sur la conscience !

Lisbon lança un regard de désespoir à Jane. Ce dernier avala sa salive et serra la mâchoire. John le Rouge n'avait pas tord. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si Lisbon mourrait par sa faute. Il se sentait déjà si coupable envers sa femme et sa fille… Lisbon l'avait tant aidé. Elle l'avait toujours couvert devant Minelli, elle avait toujours pris sa défense au détriment-même de Bosco. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle ne méritait pas de se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir.

Jane regardait Lisbon, désolé. Son envie de vengeance était plus forte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser s'échapper encore une fois John le Rouge. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait venger sa famille.

Jane détacha difficilement son regard de Lisbon, dont la vie entière dépendait désormais. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il le sentait cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Comme le soir où il avait trouvé ce mot signé John le Rouge sur la porte de sa chambre et avait compris qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie… Jane ferma les paupières un instant. Il fallait faire abstraction de cet horrible souvenir. La vie de Lisbon était en jeu. Il inspira alors profondément et se concentra, puis il plongea à nouveau ses yeux clairs dans ceux machiavéliques du tortionnaire de sa famille.

— C'est moi que vous voulez, répéta-t-il. Laissez Lisbon en dehors de tout ça. A quoi ça vous servirait de la tuer ?

— Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le tueur.

Jane accusa le coup. Il se tourna vers Lisbon et la dévisagea, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Malgré un début de cohabitation difficile, il devait reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient finalement apprivoisés l'un l'autre.

— Alors, tu la verras mourir, murmura cruellement John le Rouge tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de Lisbon.

— Non ! hurla Jane en se précipitant sur lui.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur les hommes de l'unité d'élite. Des cris et des coups de feu retentirent. Puis soudain, plus rien…

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Seuls les gyrophares des véhicules de police et des ambulances stationnés devant la ferme illuminaient le ciel. Jane se tenait un peu en retrait, le visage tiré, les yeux embués de larmes. Une civière sur laquelle était étendu le corps ensanglanté de John le Rouge passa devant lui. Des médecins s'affairaient autour du tueur en série et tentaient de le maintenir en vie. _« Si tu attrapes John le Rouge, ne l'arrête pas. Tue-le. »_ se souvint-il. C'était l'une des dernières phrases qu'avaient prononcé Bosco avant de mourir. Et c'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord… Jane baissa les yeux et contempla son costume trois-pièces maculé de sang. Il avait failli… Il serra la mâchoire et releva la tête. Il suivit la civière du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ambulance dans laquelle on venait de charger John le Rouge se refermèrent. Il regarda s'éloigner le véhicule, la sirène hurlante, et soupira, désabusé. Puis il se retourna vers la bâtisse autour de laquelle s'agitait bon nombre de personnes. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une seconde ambulance. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Lisbon était assise sur le brancard, chaudement enveloppée dans une couverture, indemne. Indemne mais choquée. Cho lui apporta un gobelet de café tandis qu'un médecin était en train de lui faire un pansement à l'épaule, entaillée pendant l'intervention de l'unité d'élite.

— Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital passer des examens, lui conseilla le médecin qui terminait le bandage. La blessure est assez profonde.

— Ça ira, affirma la jeune femme.

Le médecin allait renchérir mais Lisbon ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se leva du brancard et descendit du véhicule. Elle porta sa main à son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Van Pelt apparut alors.

— Ça va patron ? s'inquiéta la dernière recrue du CBI.

— Ça va, répondit Lisbon qui se débarrassa de sa couverture.

Les jambes de Van Pelt frémirent alors lorsqu'elle découvrit les traces qu'avait laissées la lame du couteau sur le cou de Lisbon.

— Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda la chef de l'équipe qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Van Pelt bafouilla, troublée. Jane les rejoignit à cet instant. Il échangea un bref regard avec la jeune agente qui comprit qu'elle devait les laisser seuls. Van Pelt n'insista pas et s'éloigna.

Jane avait la tête basse. Il osait à peine regarder Lisbon en face. Il se sentait confus de ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement il avait risqué sa vie, mais il avait également risqué la sienne. Elle avait failli y rester…

— Comment va votre épaule ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh c'est rien, juste une égratignure, mentit Lisbon.

Jane haussa les sourcils, pas dupe, mais il ne répliqua pas. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit la légère trace de taillade sur son cou. Lisbon détourna aussitôt les yeux. Le consultant baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il soupira, comme pour chasser la culpabilité qui l'envahissait, puis il contempla Lisbon.

Elle était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Cette femme prenait tout sur elle. Elle encaissait tout. Tout le temps. Les drames qui avaient frappé son enfance n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Elle avait dû devenir responsable très jeune et s'occuper de ses frères seule. Qu'il admirait sa force et son courage alors que la mort venait de la frôler…

— Lisbon, je voulais vous remercier, déclara-t-il soudain.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers Jane.

— Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais réussi à attraper John le Rouge…

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Son regard était plongé dans celui de son consultant. Attraper John le Rouge était devenu sa raison de vivre, son combat, après l'abominable meurtre de sa famille. Ce même combat était devenu le sien le jour où Bosco avait été tué. Si une chose les rapprochait, c'était bien cela. John le Rouge leur avait pris à tous les deux des êtres chers.

— Il aurait pu vous tuer, culpabilisa Jane.

— On s'en est sorti, positiva Lisbon.

_« Mais à quel prix ? »_ s'interrogea Jane. Il savait qu'elle resterait marquée à jamais par ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de ces murs. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir, elle reverrait ce couteau sous sa gorge, John le Rouge menaçant de l'exécuter. Exactement comme lui revoyait sa femme et sa fille horriblement mutilées depuis ce maudit soir…

— On a réussi, poursuivit Lisbon. On a attrapé John le Rouge. Il ne nuira plus.

Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa supérieure, Jane hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Il avait atteint son but. Il avait attrapé John le Rouge. Cela aurait dû le soulager… Mais il n'en était rien. L'image de Lisbon retenue par ce monstre le hantait. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si Lisbon avait subi le même sort que sa femme…

Jane inspira profondément pour se reprendre.

— Je suis content que vous soyez vivante, déclara-t-il, sincère.

Lisbon sourit timidement. Elle allait répondre mais Rigsby les interrompit.

— Excusez-moi patron, je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital. John le Rouge vient de succomber à ses blessures…

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent. Jane baissa les yeux.

— Merci Rigsby.

L'agent s'éloigna. Lisbon se retourna vers Jane. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague…

Un sourire sadique dessiné sur les lèvres, John le Rouge appuyait le couteau contre la gorge de Lisbon et commençait à faire lentement glisser la lame sur sa peau. Jane refusait d'assister à ça. Il avait alors bondit sur lui. Au même instant, l'unité d'élite défonçait la porte. Jane était parvenu à dégager Lisbon de l'emprise du tueur, qui avait malgré tout réussi à la poignarder à l'épaule avant de lâcher son arme. Cho s'était aussitôt occupé de sa supérieure et l'avait mise à l'abri tandis que Jane et John le Rouge s'affrontaient, ne facilitant pas le travail de la police qui hésitait à tirer au risque de toucher le consultant du CBI. Soudain, John le Rouge plaqua violemment Jane contre le mur. Il lui lança d'un regard glacial pendant qu'il sortait un cutter camouflé dans sa ceinture. A l'instant-même où il s'apprêtait à s'en servir, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Rigsby et Van Pelt s'immobilisèrent. Jane écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de John le Rouge se figea, puis il s'effondra sous ses yeux, le souillant de son sang.

— Jane… Jane, ça va ? s'inquiéta Lisbon qui le secouait pour le faire revenir à lui.

Le consultant reprit sa respiration qui s'était soudainement accélérée. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Tous deux se dévisagèrent sans un mot, et Jane hocha la tête.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'assura Lisbon qui le voyait sérieusement troublé.

— Pour être honnête, je pensais que je me sentirais mieux, murmura-t-il, mélancolique.

Lisbon acquiesça. La vengeance apaisait-elle vraiment la douleur ? Elle en doutait...

Les yeux de Jane se remplirent soudain de larmes.

— Sa mort ne ramènera pas ma femme et mon enfant…

— Jane, souffla Lisbon, navrée de le voir dans cet état.

Le consultant refusa d'entendre davantage et préféra tourner les talons.

— Jane ! cria Lisbon qui s'engagea à sa poursuite.

— Vous en faites pas Lisbon, ça va aller !

— Jane, insista-t-elle.

Lisbon le saisit par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Le consultant et sa chef se dévisagèrent intensément. Puis Jane passa ses doigts sur les traces de son cou. Son front se plissa. Son menton tremblota. Ses yeux se chargèrent à nouveau de larmes...

— Pardon, chuchota-t-il, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, à elle comme à toute l'équipe.

Lisbon, que l'émotion commençait à gagner également, l'attira alors contre lui et, oubliant un temps la douleur que lui causait son épaule, l'enlaça. Logés dans les bras réconfortants l'un de l'autre, ils fermèrent les paupières et laissèrent couler leurs larmes, tandis que la musique de Bach résonnait dans la tête de Jane...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_**  
**


End file.
